


Run me like a river

by Black_Bird09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, double orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird09/pseuds/Black_Bird09
Summary: Peter has a bad day and wants to get rough fucked back to sanity. Tony delivers.





	Run me like a river

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Run me like a river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016273) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



 

“Mr. Parker approaching fast.” FRIDAY warns, Tony jumps a little at the sound. He’s barely up before Peter stalks into the lab with a deep, angry scowl on his face. As hot as that is Tony has no time to appreciate it before Peter’s wrapping himself around Tony, legs around his waist, arms encircling his neck and then his lips crash hard onto Tony’s. His tongue darts out, demanding, and Tony opens his lips to let Pete in, tasting bubble gum in his mouth.

Tony kisses back surprised and trying to keep up with Peter climbing his body, playing along as Peter starts grabbing at his clothes, undoing the tie with fumbling hands. He’s basically balancing on Tony’s hips and his thighs are tight around Tony’s middle, which has an immediate effect on the state of his dick. “Pete… what- ah!” he grips hard into Peters ass cheeks through his clothes when Pete nips his bottom lip as he speaks.

He knows this attitude, Peter wants to get fucked. Hard. Usually happens on a bad day.

“Okay Pete…”

But Peter’s engulfed in Tony right now, like he could honestly just come from fucking Tony’s mouth with his tongue. Pete moans, grinds his hips forward but not gaining any friction like this.

“Pete! Baby! Calm down!”

Peter pulls away, breathless and flushed and his eyes black with want. “Sorry. I just… I need…”

Tony walks them over to his desk and sets Peter down, dipping down for one more sloppy kiss, “I know my baby boy. I’ll give you what you want, but last time I checked you need to be naked to fuck, or have I missed the memo?” he’s already slipping Pete’s sweater off, doesn’t’ fuss much with the button-down shirt underneath – just rips the buttons open and watches them splatter all over the tiles.

Peter’s whine gets his attention and he looks up to parted, wet lips and instinctively slips two fingers into Peter’s mouth. He watches as Pete’s smooth tongue slide in between them before he sucks them deeper into his mouth. His other hand starts working the buckle and zip of Peter’s jeans open while his fingers test how deep he can go into Pete's mouth, and it’s pretty deep without so much as a flinch.

“Nggg!” Peter screws his eyes shut when Tony’s hand makes brief contact with his dick. Jesus he’s wet, almost soaked right through. Dating an eighteen-year-old truly has its perks. Tony is now undeniably hard too, his thickness straining against his slacks.

“Getting there baby. Hold on.” He slips his fingers out of Pete’s mouth and pushes him back, so they can get the jeans off. While Peter is stretched out under him, he takes a second to appreciate the perfection of this kid’s body- smooth, silk-like skin, defined and cordoned off by precise, sharp lines. His muscles ripple under Tony’s palms, responsive to each subtle brush of his fingers.

If he wasn’t hard before, he sure is now. Pete’s wearing a thin blue thong and Tony considers for a moment  _ not  _ taking it off and just fucking Pete like this. Peter is in such a rush he won’t even care.

Peter arches off the table, “Tony… please. Please just get in me.”

“Gotta open you up first kid.” He’s not sure why Peter’s smirking like that, all mysterious and dark, but he drops his head back on the table and lets his legs fall open to give Tony space. Tony realizes, with a pang of arousal in his gut, why Pete’s smiling.

“You prepped yourself?” he says astonished and insanely turned on, so much so that he can feel a spurt of come bubble out.

“Tried getting off at school, didn’t work. Need you.” He moans desperately and starts palming himself down through the thong.

“Jesus, I fucking love you.” He groans. Peter smiles.

Tony’s thumb slips down Pete’s crack and pushes in between, just wanting to feel. And sure as shit, Peter is slick and loose. Tony starts stripping down right there. Waistcoat goes, buttons joining Pete’s on the floor, and his slacks dropped to the ground to bundle around his ankles before he hastily steps out of them.

Peter looks at Tony, who stands now only in his white collar shirt and tie hanging loose. Tony slips the tie off and hooks it around Peter’s neck, tugging him back up to kiss him.

Peter gasps at the sudden, rough movement, “Don’t take it easy tonight.” He rasps against Tony’s lips, again nipping at the soft skin  “Make it hard for me to walk…”

“Peter…” Tony gets hold of Pete’s neck, starts sucking hard. Peter moans and he can feel his heart thumping like crazy against his tongue. He finishes off the hickey with a nice hard bite over the already abused skin that has Peter yelping with pleasure.

“Hurt me even… I don’t care. Harder the better.”

“I won’t hurt you baby.”

“I know, but if you do it’s fine. I want it hard. Need it tonight.” Peter wraps his legs around Tony again, uses his super strength as momentum to push them back and off the table, Tony in turn uses it to flip Peter over so he smacks down hard onto the table.

“Ah fuck… yes…” Pete moans and Tony’s hands slide up his back, already slick with a light sweat. He lifts Peter’s hips just a bit so he can slide in, the angle is already pretty perfect so he pushes the tip into the wet welcoming tightness.

“Fuck Pete… so tight baby.”

“Tony come on! Fuck me!” he’s brutally impatient, trying to push back against Tony’s hand that holds him down firmly on the table, he’s about to complain again when Tony pushes forward hard and bottoms out.

Peter whimpers, moans, and starts grabbing at the corners of the desk, “Hard enough for you baby boy? Huh? How’s that feel?” He keeps still giving Peter time to adjust to the sudden intrusion and also enjoying the intensity of the squeeze around him as Peter does so.

“Ah fuck… so full. So good, thank you.” Pete’s face is red, lips open and begging, “Please move.”

Tony doesn’t have to be asked twice, he pulls back until only the tip remains, holds Peter’s hips steady and slams back in right down to the base, starts building a rapid pace against Pete’s rambling moans. And fuck, it feels fucking good. Peter is so, so tight and warm, takes Tony’s girth so easily like it was a space created for him only.

He thinks the kid is about to split in half with how hard he’s fucking him, his body bouncing with every thrust, damp brown hair falling unkempt into his eyes. If he keeps it up with this sight in front of him, he’s going to come before the good shit starts, so he gets hold of Peter’s arms and pulls them behind Peter’s back making his body arch beautifully.

Pete lets out a faint moan when Tony pulls him back far enough to kiss him, still fucking into him but a little slower just so he can stave off his own need to come. The position can’t be comfortable for Peter but he’s not complaining, seems to enjoy the restraint of his hands behind his back and he kisses all the same – wet and deep – so Tony keeps him like that. He watches his thick cock slide in and out of Peter’s smooth perky ass, squeezing down on Pete’s biceps.

“Harder please…” Peter whines, breaking away from the kiss. Starts fucking back on Tony’s dick

Tony lets him go, “Show me you deserve it.” He says, bringing his hands up to his own nipples and begins pinching them through the shirt, watching as Peter rolls his hips back in smooth wave-like motions against him. Jesus this kid can move, “Ah… Pete… baby that’s perfect. That’s amazing...fuck! Keep going just like that.”

“Tony…fuck…” Peter’s knuckles are turning white around the edges of the desk and he drops his forehead down, hips now circling around. Tony has to stop him, this isn’t helping the not-coming situation. He pulls out, smiles at the despairing sob that escapes Peter’s mouth.

Pete’s not having it though, “I don’t like being empty…” he says, “Come here.” Tony must admit that he fucking loves this Peter to bits, even as he climbs his body again trying to get Tony’ s dick back inside him.

They stumble back, bumping into tables and shelves, kissing rough and hungry. Peter manages to get the tip back in, but Tony holds him up by the thighs, grinning as Peter tries to fuck back down. He forgets sometimes that the kid is quick and smart, only realizes once he hears the rustle of Pete’s webs shooting out that Pete’s webbed them to the wall at their backs and that allows him to lean back far enough to get Tony back in him. he smiles blissfully as Tony’s length drags along his rim, filling him to capacity.

“Ah, that’s better…” he braces himself on Tony’s shoulders and starts grinding down into Tony’s hips. All Tony can do is watch his beautiful body move, desperate for Tony’s touch, his pretty face melting into pure pleasure as Tony starts stroking down his dick at the same time.

“Pete come on,” Tony lowers them to the floor, lifts Peter’s ass up and snaps brutally into him again without warning, his cockiness dissipates quickly as Tony keeps up the rhythm and he’s just left to whine below Tony, dragging his hand through his hair. Tony starts jerking him as fast as he’s fucking him, and Peter’s crying out so loud he thinks FRIDAY’s about to call for backup.

“I’m gonna – ah fuck… I’m c-coming!!” the warning’s barely out before Peter makes a mess of his abs and chest and Tony’s hand, with that, he goes slack on the floor with a dazed little grin.

Tony doesn’t stop though, not the brutal snaps of his hips and not jerking Peter even after his orgasm. “Come on Pete… once more. For me.” He’s not too far from the edge himself, stomach tight with heat that needs to be let out, his dick on the verge of exploding inside Peter. He’s just giving his baby boy what he came here for.

Peter’s body starts twitching, no doubt over-sensitive, as Tony’s fingers play over the red tip of his cock, getting it to start leaking again, “Tony….”

“Come baby. Come again.” He snaps in harder to urge him on, knows he’s hitting his prostate, and it makes Peter’s body jerk up. He whines out, pulling Tony down on him.

Once he’s closer he feels Peter relax, legs falling open again, “Don’t stop.” Peter whispers, voice sounding spent. He licks up the shell of Tony’s ear, sending shivers down his spine, “I’ll come for you.”

“So perfect for me baby. I love you.” He kisses Peter’s open mouth as he’s gasping for air, trying to swallow, whining as Tony grinds into his ass.

“I love… you… too.” Pete’s eyes are closed, body shaking. He’s close.

“How much baby?” Tony says breathless into Pete’s neck, chasing release.

“This much!” Peter moans, loud and exhausted as his second orgasm hits him. With his legs squeezing around Tony’s middle, fingers digging into his back, he comes in thick blurts and just as plentiful as he first time.

It’s not like Tony can withstand any longer at the sight of Peter looking all fucked out and flushed under him,  _ because _ of him, so he comes too with a low grunt, mouthing at Peter’s clavicle as he rides it out.

Peter’s passed out when Tony gets a hold of himself again. For real asleep on the tiles with Tony still inside him. He smiles and places a soft kiss on Pete’s cheek, pulling out and using Pete’s shirt to clean them up with.

The lab’s a fucking mess, tools and papers scattered all over, spider webs dangling from the wall, buttons and clothes discarded. But, he’ll worry about that tomorrow.

Tony scoops Peter up in his arms, carries him gently back to their bedroom where he tucks him in, watches Peter pull the covers up to his face and mumble something about ‘that Iron Man dick’ with a silly smile. His features soften shortly after and he starts breathing slow and deep.

He kisses Peter’s nose and pulls up a tablet to continue the work Peter so rudely interrupted earlier, “Kid knows how to throw a person off.” He huffs.

FRIDAY chimes in, “Sir, your vital signs indicate that you rather enjoy this particular activity. Would you like me to schedule this a recurring item in your diary?”

Tony grins, “God, yes.”


End file.
